


Thoughts of the End

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Tomorrow Series - John Marsden, Tomorrow When the War Began - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene from Homer's point of view after he finds out he and Ellie are sentenced to death by Major Harvey and the enemy soldiers at Stratton Prison in book Three</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts of the End

_They were going to execute Ellie._

That was the one thing that would not stop going through his head. Yes, they were going to execute him, too, but he couldn’t get the look on Ellie’s face out of his mind. As soon as she had left that room and he had seen the grayness of her face, he had known what the verdict was. He had quickly done the math in his head before the door closed behind him. If they were going to execute Ellie, they were going to execute him, too.

He could tell from the look in Harvey’s eyes that they had all realized that they couldn’t leave him alive after they hurt Ellie. He would destroy every one of them that he could before they would be able to take him down. Harvey knew that as sure as he knew that he was a damned traitor and a murderer.

“As the leaders of a band of terrorists you and Ellie Linton –“

“Don’t say her name,” Homer growled at Harvey. “Don’t ever say her name again. Don’t even think about her.”

With that, he turned back to the door, ready for them to take him back to his cell. There was no point in him listening to Harvey and the others go on and on about everything. He already knew that his punishment was going to be execution. He’d even already figured out how they were going to kill them. Firing squad would be quickest and the only one they couldn’t possibly cheat.

As he was surrounded by guards again and escorted to his cell, Homer only said one thing to them.

“Tell Harvey that he had better take us together. He doesn’t dare try to murder us separately because I’ll tear him apart if he tries to take her.”

“There is a difference between murdering innocents and executing criminals,” one of the guards said quietly.

“Yeah, and the two of us are sixteen year old kids that have had to survive in any way that we could. Killing us is the same as committing murder.”

No further words were exchanged as Homer was locked back in his cell.

He began to pace along the small enclosure, words and images moving through his mind at a hundred kilos a second. Mostly they were images of him and Ellie growing up and doing almost everything together. They had been running together since they were babies and it made a sick sort of sense that they were going to die together, as well. The two of them were going to die before he could make sense of all of the confused feelings he was having between her and Fi.

He didn’t want to die. There was so much more that he wanted to do with his life; so much more he wanted to do to help the people left alone doing this damn war. As much as he hated the idea of dying, he hated the idea of living in a world without Ellie even more. He just couldn’t imagine a world without her. She was his best mate, his sister, his partner. To be without her would be hell itself – and not the Hell where they had been living and had been safe until they started working further away from it. 

If he had known that they would have gotten caught like this, he never would have insisted that there was so much more that they could do. He never would have agreed that they needed to make a bigger difference instead of hiding away while others suffered.

If they had stayed in Hell, Ellie wouldn’t be facing a firing squad with him.

Homer let out a growl of frustration as he sat on the bed and buried his face in his hands. It did no good to think of what could have been. This was the reality and there was nothing that could change it unless he came up with some kind of miracle to get them all out of this mess. And it had to be all of them because if Ellie and he escaped, the others would be as good as dead.

He wanted to hit something. No. He wanted to hit and hit and hit _someone_ until they were as raw and bleeding on the outside as he was on the inside. He wanted to make someone pay for the look he’d seen on Ellie’s face when she was led out of the chamber.

He got up and paced again, needing to move because his own mind was trying to beat him into exhaustion. He couldn’t stay still because his thoughts wouldn’t stay still.

He wondered if the others would be told what was going to happen to him and Ellie. Would they be allowed to even say goodbye to their friends? Or would they be executed quietly and some lie told to their friends about why they were no longer anywhere to be seen? No, it would make more sense for Harvey and the fascist boots he licked to make them all watch him and Ellie die. They’d try to make an example of him and Ellie and use it to try to terrorize the others into behaving.

Honestly, though, Homer was pretty sure that using them as an example as why they should behave and do everything the enemy soldiers told them to do would never work on any of their mates. Well, except maybe Kevin. Poor Kevin was pretty close to breaking apart completely any day now. Losing he and Ellie right after losing Corrie was probably not going to do his mental state any favors.

He sighed, running his hands through his hair in irritation. After the war was over – and it had to end sometime like all wars did – would their parents even be told what had happened to them? Robyn would probably be the one that would break the news to their two sets of parents as gently as she could. The Yannoses and Lintons shared almost everything. Would they also have to share a fight to get the bodies of their children back?

The one thing that Homer knew one of them would tell their parents – probably Lee – would be that he and Ellie had faced the end bravely and that they weren’t alone. It was a strange thing to take comfort in, but parents were like a whole different species of person. 

Homer stretched back out on his bed and folded his hands beneath his head. There was nothing that he could do now besides wait.


End file.
